


Laser Tagging ****ON HAITUS****

by PrincessGemma12



Series: Aggressive Empathy in the Abyss [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Aggressive Raphael, Alpha Raphael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Biting, Bloody Kisses, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Choking, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dubcon Kissing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Flirting, French Kissing, Gen, Height Differences, I forgot to add a tag is all, Kissing, Large Cock, Laser Tag, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, No mpreg, Not Really as Rough as it sounds promise, Omega Leonardo, On Haitus, On Pause, Oral Sex, Persuasive Raphael, Playful Leo, Prompt Fic, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink, Smooching, Smut, Submission, Takes place sometime after they come out, Turtle Sex (TMNT), Turtlecest (TMNT), Uke Leo, flirty Turts, it's really not, otp, pinterest prompt, prompt, slight size difference, some steamy turtle-loving, sorry - Freeform, submissive leo, turtle vocalizations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessGemma12/pseuds/PrincessGemma12
Summary: Prompt: Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.Casey gets the guys a nontraditional gift: a whole night of laser tag and food! Amidst the fun of shooting invisible lights at each other, the activities take an unexpected turn when Leo and Raph find a dark corner on the opposite side of the playing area.





	Laser Tagging ****ON HAITUS****

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AristaStarfyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/gifts).



> Hey! This is a random two/three-shot set in a fanfic I'm working on, which will be up sometime in the late-spring/summer. For now, enjoy some rough turtle-love!  
> *P.S. the A/B/O thing i more implied than anything in this, however, it does play a role in the main fic mentioned above. Also, this is not beta'd, so if you find any mistakes that REALLY mess up the flow, please let me know!

**1**

It was probably one of the more self-indulgent gifts Casey had gotten them but they were thankful non-the-less. _Laser tagging_ was definitely not something they’d ever thought they would get to do.

“Can’t believe he bought the place for the whole frickin’ _night_! Can ya’ believe it?” Raphael laughed.

 _Laughed_ , Leo thought. Not a chuckle, nor a snort, but a real, genuine _laugh_. It was a rare and beautiful sight in his mind.

“I know, it’s super exciting and all, guys,” Mikey started, tossing his bag of snacks in the van, “but what about ICK? She hasn’t spent a night all by herself like this since Dad came back!”

“She’ll be fine, Mikey.” Donnie stated soothingly.

The pout the genius turtle received seemed like it belonged on the face of a puppy, rather than a fully grown mutant turtle. It made something in all of them squish up a little…

“Or…” Leo said slowly, “You could bring her with us?”

The beaming smile that met his suggestion was well worth the risk of getting ice cream on everything. He hadn’t seen his baby brother that happy in _years_. His response of “I _knew_ you’d come around!” was equal parts annoying and adorable. Okay, maybe a little more annoying than adorable. Just a little.

“C’mon, numbskull, get in the fu—”

“Language, Raphael!”

The screech that accompanied the scold was music to the younger’s ears. It wasn’t everyday you heard big tough Raphael scream after all! Mikey bowled over laughing at the look of pure shock that his older brother wore, clutching his stomach. “You should see your face!” he cried.

“ _Mikey_!”

“Let him _go_ , Raph,” the leader started, “you can get your revenge by unnecessarily tackling him at the laser tag place.”

Leonardo had the same air of confidence around him that used to annoy the hotheaded brother. Now, though, Raph found the moments of cockiness to be a little… _enticing_ at times. Licking his lips, Raphael smirked at the comment, his eyes quickly scanning his lover as their father climbed into the passenger seat of the van. He quirked an eye ridge at his partner, who proved to be oblivious.

“What?” the blue clad mutant asked.

Raphael shook his head. “Nothin’.”

 

**2**

Sitting comfortably in the back of the van, his lover’s head on his shoulder, Raphael gazed out of the windshield ahead of them. It was raining, though only a slight drizzle, but he was thankful. Rain plus night equaled a hard-time seeing for humans—and them, unfortunately.

“And then, take a left…” April said softly, her hand ghosting over Donatello’s upper arm. It was always interesting to watch them, Donnie and April. They were so close yet so far, so comfortable with each other and yet so timid. A complete contrast to him and Leo, and even Mike and Shinigami.

 _S’gotta be ‘cause they known each so long… they’re so close as_ ** _friends_** _but they don’t know what to do romantically_.

Raphael’s pondering was interrupted when his mate nuzzled up against his jaw, a rare show of affection around others. A low, happy churr vibrated the brutish turtle’s chest, making his leader giggle quietly. The pair chose to ignore the surprised (and albeit shocked) looks from their family and friends. _Guess it’s still kinda a shocker,_ Raphael thought, _They’re not used to it yet_. Another jubilant churr rumbled through him when Leo scooted onto his leg, leaning against his plastron.

“You’re being loud,” the cuddly reptile giggled quietly, just to him. “Everyone’s staring.” Another nuzzle to the hothead’s jaw earned him a nose boop.

Raphael hummed happily, his arm moving to wrap around his turtle, his hand settling on a leaf green thigh.

It wasn’t long until Donnie was pulling into the appropriate parking lot.

“Aaannnd—” he shifted the van into park, turning the key in the ignition—“we’re here.”

All four turtles cheered, hands raised.

“Enjoy yourselves, my children.” Master Splinter said, opening his door.

 

**3**

Upon entering, they had been greeted by their sister, who proceeded to walk them through the various rooms of the building (Mikey’s favorite was the cafeteria) before taking them to the equipment room.

“Girls suit up over there, boys suit up over there,” she stated, “any questions?”

“Yeah,” Raph said, “where the hell is Jones?”

“ _Daaaawwww_!” the freckled turtle gushed mockingly, “Does Raphie miss his _boyfriend_?"

“I’m right here, how could he miss me already?” Leo quipped proudly, hands on his hips. The comment made Raph smile.

“Anyway,” Karai said slowly, eyeing the way her younger brother’s gaze clung to the blue clad ninja, “Casey’s in there suiting up already, he’ll walk you guys through the process.”

“Mkay.”

The kunoichi raised an eyebrow at the look he gave his partner. _Like a predator,_ she thought, _Or a starving man_.

 

**4**

“Okay, okay,” April cried, “if Donnie wins he gets to do blood tests on everybody; if Casey wins he gets to pick the movie tomorrow night; Leo wants Raph to bake him a cake; Mikey wants the Playstation to himself for a day; Karai gets to tie Casey up; Mike has to make pizza for Shini—” she took a deep breath, “And I want a date with Donnie at Mr. Murikami’s.”

“Are we missing anything, Raph?” Casey asked, quirking a brow at the crouched mutant.

“Yeah,” the red banded ninja said breathlessly, his eyes following the wiggling tail in front of him, “yeah, I got a prize in mind, too.” Standing, he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, tugging him flush up against him. “If I win,” he said, locking eyes with the gleaming blue orbs. A smirk played on his lips as he made his declaration, “ _Te ataré, pequeña tortuga._ "

 

**5**

If there was one thing _worse_ than playing ninja tag with a gang of ninjas, it was playing _laser tag_ with a gang of ninjas. During ninja tag, like its many other variations, one was required to touch their opponent in order to score a point (or kick them out of the game). In laser tag one could be dismissed from the game without even seeing who’d done it—and the thought put Casey Jones on edge. He, an amateur ninja but professional hockey player, was against four— five— _seven_ ninjas! Four of which, were quite small—despite two having large shells. Usually the thought wouldn’t irk him so, however, this time he _had_ to win. The rope burn on his wrists from the last time Karai got to pick their “game” was still very much there, not being aided by the tight cuff of his sweatshirt.

The aforementioned kunoichi, on the other hand, wasn’t worried about winning the game. Karai had already lost fifteen minutes in, taking a laser to the back with a shadow as the culprit. She sat at the large window opposite the door to playing area, a bucket of cheddar popcorn in her lap and an Orange Crush in her hand. She watched intently as her friends and family split into teams: April with Donnie, Mikey with Shini, Casey no doubt searching for her, and Leonardo and Raphael. The latter team was huddled behind one of the green painted and purple-splattered “barrels” (nothing more than plastic and a foam cover), seemingly waiting for their orange banded brother to walk into sight. However, Mikey seemed to have different plans. Instead of walking past the barrel like his sister had thought he would, he jumped over it, landing on his feet and springing into a backflip as he caught sight of the camped terrapins. Leo seemed to have anticipated this, quickly readjusting himself to face the smaller ninja, aiming, and finally pulling the small black trigger to induce the small buzz of a hit target.

Karai hummed as she watched her immediate younger brothers, who seemed to carry out a conversation as they played. It was a song she’d learned from Raphael, one that reminded her of Casey. “ _It’s irresistible… whoa, yeah_ …" her soft voice echoed slightly, making her fidget despite being alone. The mutant cleared her throat, shifting her attention back to her brothers behind the barrel. Only, they weren’t behind the barrel anymore. She caught sight of them sneaking into a closed-off space at the back of the playing area, where the bright neon lights barely reached. The stacked shapes (rectangular and square blocks, as well as more barrels) seemed to make a sort of cave. But there didn’t look to be any shooting lanes, no openings for them to poke their laser guns out of. Karai wondered what use they’d get out of such a hide-out.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> “Te ataré, pequeña tortuga." - "I get to tie you up, little turtle." (Spanish to English)
> 
> I know! I know! The smexy stuff is in the next chap., that's all it is. The next chapter will be up in, like, 1-3 weeks, about.


End file.
